Sharp County, Arkansas
Sharp County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,264. The county seat is Ash Flat. The county was formed on July 18, 1868, and named for Ephraim Sharp, a state legislator from the area. Sharp County was featured on the PBS program Independent Lens for its 1906 "banishment" of all of its Black residents. A local newspaper at the time was quoted as saying that "The community is better off without them."http://www.pbs.org/independentlens/banished/map.html Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 62 * U.S. Highway 63 * U.S. Highway 167 * U.S. Highway 412 * Highway 56 * Highway 58 * Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Oregon County, Missouri (north) *Randolph County (northeast) *Lawrence County (southeast) *Independence County (south) *Izard County (southwest) *Fulton County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 17,119 people, 7,211 households, and 5,141 families residing in the county. The population density was 28 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 9,342 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.14% White, 0.49% Black or African American, 0.68% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 0.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,211 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 21.90% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 22.80% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 23.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 92.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,152, and the median income for a family was $29,691. Males had a median income of $23,329 versus $16,884 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,143. About 13.20% of families and 18.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.40% of those under age 18 and 13.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ash Flat (county seat) *Cave City *Cherokee Village *Hardy *Highland *Horseshoe Bend Towns *Evening Shade *Sidney *Williford Unincorporated communities *Ben-Gay *Ozark Acres *Poughkeepsie Townships * Big Creek * Cave (Cave City) * Cherokee (most of Cherokee Village, small part of Highland) * Davidson * East Sullivan * Hardy (most of Hardy) * Highland (most of Highland) * Jackson (Williford) * Lave Creek * Lower North * Morgan * North Big Rock * North Lebanon * Ozark * Piney Fork (Evening Shade) * Richwoods (part of Ash Flat, small part of Horseshoe Bend) * Scott * South Big Rock * South Union * Strawberry * Upper North * Washington * West Sullivan (most of Sideny) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Sharp County, Arkansas References External links * Ozark Acres Weather Category:Sharp County, Arkansas Category:1868 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1868